Waking Up at the Start of the End of the World
by purplepagoda
Summary: Bones decides to be more sponetaneous. Booth questions her motives. Is this the start of something new? Or is it a disaster waiting to happen? Could her motives be even more disturbing than her actions? Will they find out in time? Will they ever find out?
1. Going going gone

"Something bothering you?" he asks her as they sit at the diner.

"No," she lies.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she answers without making eye contact.

"So you have some vacation time coming up right?"

She nods.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet,"

"You don't have a plan?"

"I do things without plans,"

"When?"

"Sometimes," she answers defensively.

"You've never done anything spontaneous in your entire life,"

"Go home,"

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"Go home and get packed,"

"Why?"

"Just do it," she demands.

"What am I packing for?"

"I'm being spontaneous," she answers.

"So after I go home and get packed where are we going?"

"Meet me at Dulles in an hour and a half," she answers him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Are you questioning my spontaneity?"

"No I'm questioning you motives,"

"What motives?" she taunts.

"Should I bring my passport?"

"It wouldn't hurt," she tells him.

He meets her in the airport exactly an hour and a half later. She grabs his bag before he can protest. She has it checked and then returns to him. She leads him through security. After clearing security she leads him to their terminal. He sits down next to her.

"Gum?" she questions.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you that,"

"Why not?"

"It would ruin it,"

"Ruin what?"

"The surprise,"

"I said spontaneous not surprise,"

"I'm not telling you,"

"Give me a hint,"

"It's a place that we've gone before,"

"Aurora?"

"I want to be as far away from potential cannibals as possible,"

"Did you grumble about going?"

"Of course. I always grumble when you drag me across the country on a moment's notice,"

"Grumbling isn't very becoming you know,"

"I don't care,"

"Can I have that piece of gum now?"

"I don't know," she answers.

"Bones quit being difficult," he demands.

She hands him a stick of gum.

"Are we going to the desert?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't like the desert,"

"We are going somewhere that has everything that you like,"

He looks at her peculiarly.

"I'm not telling you any more," she puts her foot down.

"You know that I'll find out when they call our flight right?"

"We're taking a private jet,"

"What?" he furrows his brow.

"I borrowed it,"

"From who?"

"Hodgins let me use his,"

"He's got a jet?"

"Just a little one,"

"So then what are we waiting on?"

"They're just inspecting the plane before we leave,"

"So where did my bag go?"

"It's on the plane,"

"Does the pilot know where we're going?"

"I would certainly hope so,"

"If I..."

"He won't tell you. No one is going to tell you,"

"How long is the flight?"

"Do I look like a pilot?"

"No you're an anthropologist, but you..."

"I can't predict that,"

"How many miles is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you,"

"Fine," he huffs.

An older gentleman approaches them.

"Miss Brennan are you ready?" he smiles.

She nods. Booth follows her onto the runway. They get into a shiny silver plane and he takes a seat.

Hours later they're playing cards when the pilot announces that they are beginning their final descent. Seeley moves to the window. Nearly fifteen minutes later he turns to his partner with bright eyes.

"You brought me to Las Vegas?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I wanted you to lapse back into gambling,"

"Seriously Temperance," he huffs.

"I thought that we could get married,"

"Bones be serious. You're not a comedienne,"

"I enjoyed being in Las Vegas with you and I thought that we could explore the city if there weren't any bodies involved,"

"You just want to get to go undercover again,"

"Not true,"

"You didn't enjoy being Roxy?"

"I never said that,"

"See I knew that you enjoyed being my significant other," he jokes.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that was it," she rolls her eyes.

"What made you decide to listen to me?"

"I've decided to be more carefree,"

"Ha,"

"I'm serious,"

"Why?"

"I don't know," she lies through her teeth.

"Uh huh," he rolls his eyes.

"I hope that you're ok with getting up early tomorrow,"

"Why? Are you going to make me hike the Sierra Nevada's?"

"No. It's a surprise," she smirks.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but I really hate surprises,"

"Why?" she asks as they make their way to the runway.

"Because I like to be in control,"

"I'll let you drive," she smirks.

"Let me?"

"I won't argue with you,"

"I'll believe it when I see it,"

"Ok," she smiles.

They get off the plane and collect their belongings. They rent a car and Temperance hops into the passenger's seat without a word.

"This is a first,"

"There is a first time for everything,"

"Is there?"

She nods definitively.

He parks the car at the hotel. He carries her bags for her. They check in and take the elevator to their adjoining room. He throws her bags on her bed, and goes into his room.

"Are you hungry?" he questions.

"Not particularly," she answers.

"I'm taking you to eat,"

"Fine," she rolls her eyes as he disappears through the door that joins the two rooms. She unzips her suit case and pulls out a bottle of ibuprofen. She swallows two, and then wanders into the bathroom. When she gets out she finds Seeley sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ready?" he questions.

"Can't we just order in?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired,"

"No Bones we have to go out,"

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, "But I'm not changing," she stipulates.


	2. I went skydiving

The following morning she wakes him up early. She drags him to the car and refuses to allow him drive. She takes them to a secluded spot–seemingly in the middle of nowhere–and stops the car. She pops the rental in park, kills the engine, and climbs out.

"Bones where are we?"

"We're here," she answers him as he surveys the area.

"Where is here?"

"Just here,"

"Which is where?"

"I told you it's here,"

"There is nothing here?"

"You're just not looking close enough,"

"I see a building,"

"Yes,"

"Are we going over there?"

"Yes,"

"What's in the building?"

"Not bones," she smiles.

"So what _is_ in there?"

"A plane,"

"What are we doing?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Bones we're here you can tell me,"

"I'm taking you up,"

"Were going somewhere in the plane?"

"We're not really going anywhere... just up,"

"What?"

"Would you just walk?"

"Fine," he huffs.

"Don't pout,"

"I'm not pouting,"

"You are,"

"I'm not. I just want to know what we're doing,"

"We're going skydiving,"

"What?"

"We're going skydiving,"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh huh,"

"We're going skydiving?"

"That's what I said,"

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing bones... nothing," he shakes his head as they get to the hanger.

He pulls open the door for her. She steps in and is greeted by a balding middle aged man.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron," he extends a hand.

She shakes his hand.

"This is Seeley Booth,"

"Nice to meet you," he smiles and they shake hands.

Seeley nods.

"So your equipment is over here," he points behind him, "Once you get it on I'll check it. Once I make sure that it's ok we can go up,"

"Ok," Temperance comments already halfway to the pile.

Ten minutes they're in the gear. He checks everything out.

"Looks good lets go to the plane," Ron smiles.

He leads them to a small privately owned plane. They follow him onto the plane. They find a young man with dark hair and blue eyes waiting on them.

"This is my son Ryan he'll be flying today,"

"How old are you?" Seeley asks suspiciously.

"I'm nineteen," he answers.

"Oh," he looks at Bones who just smiles at him.

A few minutes later they're seated, and the plane is pulling onto the airstrip. The sound of propellers is deafening as they start down the runway. Within seconds they're in the air. They begin a rapid ascent.

"Do you see that field right there?" Ron asks.

"Yes," Seeley nods.

"That's where you're going to jump,"

"When?"

"In about thirty seconds," Ron answers Seeley.

He shows them to the door Seeley moves in front of Temperance. She rolls her eyes to herself as Ron opens the door.

"Wait for my signal," Ron warns.

"Ok," Seeley nods.

"Alright go ahead," Ron gives him the thumbs up. Seeley pushes himself from the plane. Temperance moves to the door.

"Go ahead Dr. Brennan," he smiles.

She happily pushes her way out of the plane. Seconds later she finds herself free-falling. She sees Booth below her and to the left. She watches him carefully. He suddenly jerks and his parachute pops open. Seconds later she does the same. Moments later she finds herself falling to the ground. She watches as Booth hits the ground. She smiles to herself as she watches him tumble. Seconds later she finds herself on the ground yards away from him. By the time she looks up she sees that he's standing. He makes his way over to her. She regains her balance and stands.

"Bones I've got a question,"

"Ok what?"

"How far away is the car?"

She smiles devilishly. "About a mile,"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I joke?"

"Not usually,"

"Then I suggest that you help me so we can start back,"

He nods. Ten minutes later he finds himself following her. She stumbles onto a dirt road.

"Where are you going?"

"To the car," she answers.

"The car is that way," he argues.

She rolls her eyes and continues the same way she started. Eventually they spot the car. He sighs in relief. She looks back at him as they trudge past the car.

"I told you so," she taunts.

"I hate when you're right," he glowers.

"Not always,"

"Ok I just hate when I'm wrong,"

"That is true," she nods.

They make it back to the hanger and shed their gear.

They then make their way back to the car. Temperance gets in the drivers seat without asking permission. She starts the car before Booth has even reached it. The car sets into motion as he climbs in. He slams the door, and pulls on his seatbelt.

"Can you wait until I'm in the car before you start moving next time?"

"You were in the car," she argues.

"Barely. I didn't even have the door shut. I could have fallen out,"

"Sorry," she apologizes.

That evening she's sitting on the edge of her bed watching T.V. waiting for Booth to wake up from his nap. Finally the door that divides the two rooms swings open.

"Why aren't you ready?" he scolds.

"For what?"

"Dinner?"

"I can eat at any time,"

"I meant why aren't you dressed?"

"How was I supposed to know when you'd wake up?"

"I told you to be ready,"

She rolls her eyes as she gets off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed is that ok?"

"Yes," he nods as she escapes to the bathroom. The bathroom door slams. Then it reopens moments later.

"I don't know which dress to wear,"

"You actually brought a dress?"

"No,"

"You asked which one? Do you have more than one?"

"Yes there are two but I didn't bring them. I bought them while you were asleep,"

"Oh. Well come out here and let me see,"

"Do you want to see them on?"

"No just come out here with the dresses,"

She does so without thinking. She holds up the dresses. As he ponders her phone rings. She grabs it off the bed.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Las Vegas," she answers.

"With Booth?"

"Yes why?"

"I was just wondering,"

"Why?"

"Are you going to get married?"

"Angela why would you think that?"

"You flew to Vegas,"

"So?"

"That's where people go to elope,"

"Who would I elope with?"

"Booth,"

"Temperance put this one on," Seeley tells her as he points to the red dress.

"Did I hear him tell you to put something on?"

"Yes so?"

"Are you naked?"

"No,"

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes,"

"Clothes in as undergarments or..."

"I'm fully clothed,"

"But..."

"We're going out,"

"Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No. We're just going to dinner,"

"Ok Bren. Have fun,"

"Bye Ange," she hangs up.

"You lied to her," he smirks.

"About what?"

"You said that you were fully clothed,"

"So?"

"You're not,"

Temperance looks down and realizes that she's wearing a bra and panties. She says nothing. She simply retreats to the bathroom with a dress. He chuckles as the door slams.


	3. A Morning in The City of Sin

When she opens her eyes she has a splitting headache. Sunlight fills the room. She looks at the clock. It tells her that it's only eighteen past eight. She sighs and contemplates getting out of bed. She hears snoring. She wanders to herself,_ why is he snoring so loud? I can hear him through a closed door. _She hugs her pillow and closes her eyes. She decides to go back to sleep. After closing her eyes she realizes that she's cold. She pulls the blanket. She realizes that only the sheet is on the bed. She rolls over to search for the other blanket. What she finds is not a blanket at all. She finds Seeley in bed next to her snoring. Half of his body is covered by the sheet. His bare back moves as he breaths.

_Why is he in my bed? _Then she sees something even more startling. She finds his hand palm up next to her leg. The shiny object catches her attention. She studies his hand carefully. _He got married last night? I can't believe he got married. Wait who did he get married to? If he got married why is he in my bed? _Then it hits her. She realizes that there is nothing between her skin and the sheet. She stares at his back not wanting to look at her side of the bed. She closes her eyes hoping that it's a dream. As she stares at the back of her eyelids the heaviness of her left hand catches her off guard. She slowly, and unhappily opens her eyes. She turns her head and stares at her hand. She finds a shiny gold band around her ring finger.

She tries to recall the night before. Suddenly it all comes flooding back to her. Dinner, drinks, craps, more drinks, slots, more drinks, and a peculiar conversation.

Flashback

_He stands behind her as she pulls the lever for what she had decided to be the last time for the night. Nothing happens. She spins around and catches him staring at her. _

_He quickly recovers and smiles, "Bummer,"_

"_It's not that big of a deal," she lies hating that she'd lost._

"_Do you want to do something else?"_

"_I don't know,"_

"_Let's get married," he jokes._

"_Ok," she agrees._

_"I was making a joke,"_

"_I'm completely serious," she answers slightly tipsy._

"_What?"_

"_Let's get married," she breaths heavily with breath reeking of alcohol._

"_You seriously want to get married?"_

_She thinks about how to answer and decides the simple answer is the best. "I don't see why not," she answers._

"_But you don't believe in marriage," he reminds her._

"_But it's important to you,"_

"_What?"_

"_Marriage is important to you,"_

"_So you're going to marry me?"_

_She nods._

"_Why?"_

"_I already told you,"_

"_You said it was important to me, but that isn't a real reason,"_

"_It's complicated,"_

"_You're always complicated,"_

"_I'll explain it later,"_

"_Fine. Let's go get married,"_

"_Ok,"_

"_I bet you five dollars you won't do it," _

"_I bet you ten that I do,"_

"_Ok," he chuckles._

End of flashback.

She looks at the bedside stand and sees a couple crisp bills staring back at her.

"I should have just told him," she says under her breath.

He stirs. The snoring ceases and his eyes pop open. He finds her staring blankly at the television set in front of her.

"You know it works best if you turn it on,"

"Booth," she says carefully.

"What?"

"Do you see where you are?"

"I'm in your bed,"

She nods.

"Oh... why am I in your bed?" He looks at her and sees that where the sheet stops the skin starts, "Why am I in your bed naked?" he questions.

"I have a few guesses," she tells him as she brushes the hair out of her face with her left hand.

"Whoa bones what is on your finger?"

She looks at her finger. "It seems to be a wedding band,"

"You got married?"

"Apparently,"

"To who? Wait if you got married why am in your bed?"

She points to his left hand quietly. He studies the ring.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Yes," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure,"

"Is there a marriage certificate or something?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet,"

"Oh,"

She slips out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She bends down and tosses Seeley his boxers with her back turned to him. He slips them on. She finds pulls open the drawer of the bedside stand. Much to her chagrin she finds a marriage certificate staring back at her. She pulls it out of the drawer and turns to him.

"Found it," she reveals as she studies it.

"I bet you five dollars that you wouldn't make it down the aisle," he remembers.

"I know," she answers.

"So this is for real isn't it?"

"It seems so," she answers.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to get it annulled?"

Her answer, as well as the speed in which she responds surprises the both of them, "No."

"What? You don't want an anullment?"

"No,"

"But marriage is just a piece of paper isn't it?"

"I don't know. It should mean more than that,"

"When did you suddenly decide that marriage was sacrosanct?"

"I don't know,"

"Could you explain your reasoning please?"

_No is what she would have like to answer but instead she does her best not to reveal the true reasoning._ "If we got married, then we should try to make it work,"

"Why?"

"Maybe there is something here worth finding,"

"Temperance you're starting to scare me,"

"Let's give it a couple of months. If it doesn't work then we both cut our losses,"

"Two months?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Why two months?"

"It seems like an adequate amount of time to figure out if it could work," she answers knowing that wasn't the real reason.

"Ok," he agrees.

"But we can't tell anyone. I don't want them to know,"

"What if it works?"

"Then we can get married,"

"But we are married,"

"The way you want to be married,"

"In a church?"

She nods.

"Temperance you don't do church,"

"I will if it works,"

"I'm surprised,"

"At what?"

"How calm you are,"

"I'm always calm,"

"I just never expected this sort of reaction,"

"Why not?"

"Because you hate marriage,"

"I know,"

"You realized that we're married to each other right?"

"Yeah," she smiles.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Was I?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know,"

"Could it be that you might actually have feelings for me?"

"That's silly,"

"I'm your husband now,"

"So?"

"Not your partner,"

"You're still my partner,"

"You know what I mean,"

"No I don't,"

"We got married,"

"I know,"

"We had sex,"

"Obviously,"

"And you're telling me that you have absolutely no feelings for me?"

"I will admit that in the past I have had non-platonic thoughts about you,"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you wondered,"

She huffs and says nothing.

"Temperance,"

"Huh?"

"I want you to know something,"

"What?"

"Even if you don't feel the same I think that you should know,"

"Know what?"

"I do have feelings for you,"

"No you don't," she argues.

"I'm pretty certain that I'm in love with you,"

"How long have you been pretty certain of this?"

"Ever since I pulled you out of a car that was buried in underground by the grave digger,"

"That was a year and a half ago," she remarks.

"I know," he answers.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to lose you,"

She says nothing. She looks into his eyes and knows that she should tell him. She realizes that it would be the perfect moment to explain everything. To tell him why she was behaving so strangely but she decides against it. Her eyes see his lips and hear them call to her. She moves closer. The tension wonders through the wall into the hallway to find another unsuspecting pair of people. Her lips land on his. As they kiss he realizes the depth of her feelings for him even if she won't admit it.


	4. Headed home

The following morning they sit on a commercial flight headed to D.C. She sits there with her thoughts as he puts the bags overhead. He takes his seat and they fasten their belts. As the pilot announces take off his hand roams. He holds her hand in his. She turns and looks at him. He doesn't stop, he just waits for an objection. He doesn't receive one, but she does begin to talk.

"Why do you still have your ring on?" she questions.

"Why don't you?"

"What if they're at the airport,"

"Now you're just being paranoid," he tells her.

"Please take it off,"

"Ok," he slips the ring off and places it in his pocket.

"We say nothing. We have to act normal,"

"You expect me to act normal after yesterday morning, and then afternoon, and last night, and this morning?"

She huffs and grips his hand tightly.

"I don't want them to know,"

"Why not?"

"They'll separate us,"

"What if they don't?"

"We don't even know if this is going to work,"

"The marriage or not telling them?"

"The marriage,"

"It'll work Temperance,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you, and you love me,"

She doesn't object, "We have to be very discreet. I don't want Angela to catch on,"

"So should we start bickering now?"

"I know how to avoid Angela but how are we going to keep this from Sweets?"

"We've just got to be creative," he answers.

She rests her head on his shoulder. He pets her hair with his free hand.

"This is nice," she admits allowing her guard to fall.

"What?"

"This," she answers.

"Do you love me?"

"When did you become so needy?"

"Can you answer the question?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes. I want to know,"

"I...," she finds extreme difficulty in answering the question.

"A simple yes or no will do,"

"Yes,"

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"The line,"

"What line?"

"The line you drew. The one you said shouldn't be crossed,"

"It's an imaginary line,"

"I don't like crossing lines,"

"You cross them all the time. What was different with this one?"

"I respect you. I didn't want to cross the line without permission,"

"You have my permission. You can cross the line all day,"

"I just... you know that I'm not good with feelings. It's so easy just to compartmentalize,"

"For you,"

"I usually talk to you about things that concern my emotions. I couldn't exactly discuss it with you,"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to lose you as a partner, or a friend,"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"You can't get rid of me,"

"I hope not," she answers smiling.

"I really want this to work, even if it happened because of the booze,"

"It didn't," she answers, "You would have needed a lot more alcohol to affect my centers of reasoning,"

"How would I know that?"

"You wouldn't,"

"I do now,"

"Yeah,"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No why?"

"You're just quiet,"

"How am I quiet? We've been sitting here talking,"

"I just mean you aren't as defensive as usual,"

"I think you've penetrated the walls," that was the understatement of the year–she just didn't know it yet, "and I'm sleepy."

"Then take a nap. Do you want a pillow?"

"No your shoulder is just fine," she tells him.

The following morning Temperance slips into her office unnoticed. Less than half an hour later she is plugging away on case reports. As she reads over her notes she realizes that someone is standing over her. She slowly looks up. She finds a pair of brown eyes staring down at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you,"

"That's a warm welcome,"

"Seriously what are you doing here?"

"We've got a case,"

"Oh,"

"I brought coffee,"

"Thanks I need it,"

"So are you ready to go?"

"Let me get my bag,"

She grabs her bag and follows him out the door.

"Can I drive?"

"Nope," he answers.

"Why not?"

"You drove when we were in Las Vegas,"

"Once,"

"Twice,"

"To a location and back counts as once,"

"Twice,"

"It was once,"

"I hate arguing with you,"

"Why?"

"Because you're so bullheaded. You refuse to admit when you're wrong,"

"Only when I'm not wrong,"

"You're totally wrong,"

"No I'm not,"

"Oh you know we're supposed to go see Sweets later,"

"Great. I'm looking forward to it,"

"No you're not you hate going to see him,"

"Not as much as you do,"

"You hate it more. You hate psychology,"

"That's true I do hate psychology,"

"So rationally it would make sense if you hated going to see a psychologist,"

"This is such a stupid argument,"

"Why?"

"Because you're arguing about rationality,"

"So?"

"I'm the rational one. You're the one that uses his gut,"

"You should be more quiet,"

"Why Booth?"

"Because people are trying to work,"

"I'm not being any louder than you are,"

"Yes you are. I'm using an inside voice, you're not,"

"I think that work is what makes us bicker,"

"Why?"

"We do the same thing for every case. We visit the crime scene, I decide who the victim is and what happened, we go to lunch and discuss it, and we bicker,"

"That doesn't make sense,"

"Oh and your argument did?"

"You're impossible,"

"Are we going or not?" she questions as they stand in front of the car.

"I'm going I don't know what you're doing. I can't control what you do,"

She rolls her eyes as she climbs into the car.

"Sweets why are you in Brennan's office?"

"I could ask you the same Angela,"

"Well she's my best friend, and she just spent several days in Vegas with a certain FBI agent,"

"You think that something happened that wasn't professional?"

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,"

"Does that really ever hold true?"

"I wouldn't know. But back to you... why are you in here?"

"Same reason you are,"

"You want to know if they did it,"

"What?"

"You're just as curious as I am to know if they had sex with each other,"

"That is not why I'm here,"

"Sweets don't lie,"

"I just want to observe them,"

"I don't like this–you two together does not sit well with me," Temperance says as she and Booth waltz in.

"Why not?"

"You're in my office. It makes me think that you two are conspiring,"

"To do what?" Sweets questions.

Temperance shrugs.

"Well what do you think Angela?" Sweets questions.

"Uh uh,"

"You sure?"

"Yep no bells or alarms went off. It didn't happen," she says sadly.

"I'll trust your opinion," Sweets smiles.

"Trust her opinion on what exactly?" Seeley asks him as Angela leaves the room.

"Nothing," he lies through a goofy smile.


	5. Trouble in Paradise?

Approximately six weeks later (July 14th 2008)

Temperance wonders into Angela's office unannounced. She plops down in a chair and says nothing.

"Morning," Angela eyes her suspicious.

"Hi," Temperance says quietly.

"Something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't just come into my office and plop down without saying something... ever. You never do that. You generally come in with a sense of urgency and ask for my help, or ask if I've found something yet,"

"So?"

"Out of character for you usually means that something is on your mind,"

"Your point?"

"If there wasn't something on your mind you wouldn't be here,"

"I can't just come in here and hang out?"

"Are you avoiding Cam?"

Brennan shakes her head.

"Then no,"

"Angela!"

"Sorry. Spill,"

"I've got a problem,"

"Don't we all,"

"Please be serious,"

"Ok. I'm totally serious. Do you need advice?"

"Not really,"

"Do you need help?"

"No,"

"Is something on your mind?"

"Yes,"

"But you don't want help or advice,"

"That is correct,"

"So you want to vent?"

"Yes I suppose,"

"Ok I'm listening,"

"I'm pregnant,"

"No seriously what's on your mind?"

"That's what's on my mind,"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No, but are you sure?"

"I don't know how many tests you need to prove definitiveness but, apparently my magic number is ten,"

"You took ten tests?"

"Yes,"

"What did you do with them?"

"I threw them away,"

"Why?"

"Why would I keep them?"

"Your kid might like to see it,"

"I don't think that request will be made,"

"Wait a minute who is the baby daddy?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"What?"

"I slept with Booth,"

"When?"

"When we were in Las Vegas,"

"No way,"

"Yes,"

"My alarm bells didn't go off,"

"Sorry,"

"You had sex with him and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now,"

"Because you're pregnant,"

"So?"

"You should tell me these sorts of things,"

"There are some things I don't tell you,"

"Like?"

"Nothing,"

"Temperance,"

"I may have gotten married,"

"To whom?"

Temperance's facial expression conveys the confusion she feels because of the question.

"To Booth," she answers.

"Ok. Have you told Booth?"

"That we're married? He was there he knows that,"

"No, that you're pregnant,"

"No and I'm not going to,"

"Why not? After all he is apparently your husband,"

"I'm not going to tell him,"

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No,"

"Someone has to tell him,"

"No one is going to tell him,"

"So you're going to let him find out on his own?"

"No,"

"I don't understand. He's going to find out. Either he'll realize on his own or someone will tell him. It's not something that you can hide. Apparently you're sneaky enough to hide a marriage, but you're not slick enough to hide a pregnancy,"

"I'm not going to hide anything, but I don't want him to find out,"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No. I just... he can't know,"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll try to stop me,"

"From what? Are you leaving him? Are you leaving D.C.?"

"No,"

"Then I don't understand,"

"Angela I can't have a baby,"

"Sure you can. I mean you have months to prepare. It's not going to be as bad as you think. Just give it a few weeks and you'll be used to the idea. You just need time,"

"You don't understand. I can't have this baby,"

"Why can't you?"

"I can't,"

"Sure you can,"

"I'm not going to have this baby,"

"I don't understand,"

"Even if I wanted to have this baby I couldn't,"

"Why not?"

"I just can't,"

"You're not making any sense,"

"I know. It's complicated though,"

"How is it complicated? You're having your husband's baby. That seems pretty not complicated to me,"

"You just wouldn't understand,"

"So what are you saying?"

"I have to have an abortion,"

"What? Why would you do that? I know that you aren't really completely excited about the prospect of having children but don't you think that's a little bit drastic? I never thought that I'd have to have this conversation with you,"

"It doesn't matter. Even if I don't have an abortion there won't ever be a baby,"

"What? That makes absolutely no sense what-so-ever,"

"I know,"

"You're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

"I don't have the time to have a baby,"

"You'll just have to make time. You can take leave or whatever,"

"No I don't have enough time to have a baby,"

"What?"

"I'm sick,"

"Do you need a trash can,"

"What?"

"I thought that you said you were sick,"

"I did,"

"Are you going to throw up?"

"No what are you talking about?"

"Morning sickness,"

"No it's not morning sickness,"

"Wait what? What do you mean by sick? Like you have a cold or the flu?"

"No not a cold or the flu,"

"So by sick you mean what exactly?"

"Nothing can we talk about something else?"

"Why did you marry Booth?" Angela questions suspiciously.


	6. Sick

"I was drunk,"

"I don't buy it. You'd never get drunk enough to change your mind about what an antiquated ritual marriage is,"

"I was just given the right opportunity at the right time,"

"Nope still don't buy it,"

"I didn't want him to find out that way,"

"Find out what which way?"

"Letters are impersonal,"

"Letters? What are you talking about?"

"I just didn't ever have enough reason to tell him the truth before. I knew that I had all the time in the world,"

"Ok. But then you just agreed out of the blue to marry him?"

"Not out of the blue,"

"He was joking around and I told him yes,"

"But you actually did it. That's the part I don't understand,"

"I wanted him to know that I loved him, and I didn't know how else to explain it. I couldn't just admit to him out of the blue that I loved him he would be suspicious,"

"So instead you got liquored up and then got married?"

"I guess,"

"That's what I don't understand. What made you decide all of a sudden to go for it? Was it something I said? Was it the thing with Zack?"

"No. I wish,"

"Temperance what happened?"

"I just saw everything differently,"

"Why?"

"I just... never mind,"

"No tell me. Please make sense of this. You're married to the man that you love, and who love you. You're having his baby. You should be happy, but you look like you're in despair,"

"Because I've waited too long. I should have stepped over the line and not worried about the consequences, because now I... there's just not enough time,"

"Enough time for what? You have the rest of your lives. You're going to have a baby together,"

"No we're not. It's never going to happen,"

"You're pregnant why can't it happen?"

"I wish that it would... that it could, but it just can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I was stupid. I was too wrapped up in my job to see what was right in front of me,"

"I've been telling you that what made you finally realize it?"

"I don't know," Lie. She hated lying to Angela but she didn't know how to break it to her.

"You don't know?"

"I just I opened my eyes one day and everything I thought that I wanted I didn't. I wanted the wrong things. The things that I really wanted they were slipping away. I managed to reach out and grab them, but I can't hold on very much longer," she says with tears streaming down her face. If Angela hadn't caught on yet that something was terrible wrong this would let her know, because Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't talk like this. She didn't cry like this.

"Sweetie what do you mean you can't hold on?"

"I want to hold on. I want to stay. I want all of this but I can't have it,"

"You can. Really it's ok. No one cares about the line. Nobody will separate the two of you. This is what we've all been rooting for,"

"I know that, but it doesn't change the facts. You can change perceptions, you can change your desires, you can change your wants, but you can never change the facts,"

"What facts?"

"I can't tell him I can't tell you,"

"About the baby? Sweetie you've to tell him about the baby,"

"Not about the baby. I can't break his heart. I can't do that to him after everything. After everything we've been through, and everything he's done for me. I can't break his heart,"

"Tell him about the baby,"

"I can't tell him anything. You can't tell him anything. I just have to let him have this. Let him have what we've both wanted all along,"

"Temperance what are you going on about? Why can't you have the baby? Why can't you tell him? What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm sick," she repeats.

"You've got morning sickness?"

"No. I mean I do, but that's not what I mean,"

"What do you mean?"

"I should have just told him, but now I can't. I don't even know if I should tell him. I don't know if I should tell anyone. I should just leave well enough alone. I should just keep doing what I'm doing and say nothing,"

"You're scaring me. Tell me what is going on,"

"I'm sick,"

"I got that, but I don't understand what you mean by that. You have to elaborate,"

"I've got mast cell leukemia,"

"Oh. Why didn't you say something? We're all here for you. You know that we'll all be here for you. Your job will be here for you when you get better,"

"You don't understand,"

"Can you get treatment when you're pregnant?"

"No,"

"So that's why you can't have the baby? Temperance just tell him. Explain it to him and he'll understand. You'll have a million more chances to have a baby. We only get one of you,"

"Angela just stop. You don't get it,"

"Get what? I get it. You can't have the baby because you can't get treatment if you're pregnant. Have you started treatment? When did you find out?"

"I haven't started treatment. I found out two months ago,"

"Oh. So when can you start treatment?"

"I can't,"

"Because of the baby? I thought I told you the answer to that,"

"Not because of the baby it has nothing to do with the baby,"

"So then what's the problem?"

"There is no problem,"

"If there isn't a problem then why can't you start treatment?"

"Angela you aren't listening,"

"I am. I just don't understand. I guess something just doesn't compute for me. Why can't you start treatment? I mean if it has nothing to do with the baby what reason is there that you can't start treatment?"

"There isn't one,"

"Isn't one what? A baby I thought you said you were sure,"

"I am sure. There is a baby,"

"So what isn't there one of?"

"Angela there is no treatment,"

"What?"

"They can treat the symptoms, and give me medication to make me comfortable but there is no known treatment,"

"Aren't there experimental treatments?"

"Very few, and by the time I get into one it'll be too late. If they found a treatment that worked tomorrow it would be too late,"

"What do you mean too late?"

"The life span for someone who has mast cell leukemia is about three months,"

"What? You said that you found out two months ago,"

"I know,"

"But you aren't sick. You're fine. You look fine,"

"I wish that I were,"

"So you're saying that you're dying and there isn't anything anyone can do about it?"

"That's what I'm saying,"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I don't want you to mourn my loss while I'm still here. I don't want people to treat me differently. I don't want anyone else to know,"

"But Seeley. You have to tell him. He's your husband,"

"No Ange I can't tell him,"

"Doesn't he notice that you take medication?"

"No. I keep it in my bag, and take it in the bathroom. He doesn't know,"

"There has to be something we can do. They're wrong. Did you get a second opinion?"

"Uh huh and a third and a fourth,"

"But..."

"I've been really lucky. I haven't gotten sick... yet. It's really rare to be this well for this long,"

"You can't be sick. You can't die,"

"Angela I have no control over it,"

Meanwhile Seeley is in Temperance's office waiting on her. He looks around for some gum. He finds none in plain sight. He looks in her drawers and turns up nothing. He flips open her bag. There is nothing resembling gum in the main pocket. He unzips a zipper pocket on the inside of the main pocket. His hand hits cold plastic. He pulls out a pill bottle and then three more. He reads them. They all say her name. He doesn't recognize any of the names on them. He writes down the names on a piece of paper and returns the pills exactly where they were. He decides against confronting her instead he leaves the office and makes his way to another in the Jeffersonian.

He finds Cam standing over an autopsy table. She pulls the sheet over the victim signaling that she's just completed the autopsy. She peels off her mask, throws away her gloves and looks at him.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need you to tell me what this is," he tells her as he flashes a piece of paper.

"It looks like a piece of paper that someone has written on in blue ink,"

"No I need to know what these are,"

"What?"

He hands her the paper. She studies it carefully, and shakes her head. She furrows her brow and looks back at him.

"Seeley I don't know what these are,"

"Please figure out,"

"Does this have something to do with the case?"

"Figure it out and I'll tell you,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"Yeah?"

"I'll have to look them up,"

"Ok," he nods.

She flips through some medical journals, checks a couple medical sites, and then turns to some medical books. Nearly twenty minutes later she comes up with an answer. He stands behind her the whole time stamping his foot impatiently while his arms remain folded across his chest.

"Well?" he asks.

"You're probably not going to like this. Especially if it doesn't have to do with the case,"

"Just tell me I can handle it,"

"Maybe you should tell me where you found these names,"

"Just tell me,"

"Sit down,"

"Cam I'm fine just tell me,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure that I told you that five times already,"

"Don't take that attitude with me. I'm doing you a favor,"

"Sorry... I just need to know,"

"They're drugs used to alleviate some of the symptoms associated with cancer,"

"You're wrong,"

"Seeley I'm not wrong,"

"You have to be,"

"Why?"

"Because you do,"

"Is this something personal?"

He nods.

"Where did you find these?"

"I was looking for gum,"

"And you found these pills?"

"Yeah,"

"Where?"

"In Temperance's... in Bones bag," he answers solemnly.


	7. Finding out

Suddenly before Temperance can say or do anything Angela is wrapped around her like a boa constrictor. She shows no sign of letting go.

"I'm going to be sick,"

"What?"

"Trash can," Temperance exhales.

Angela lets go and quickly spins around returning with a trash can. Temperance grabs it away from her and empties the contents of her stomach.

"You want to sit down?" Angela asks as she pushes a chair her way.

Temperance nods. Angela hands her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she gives a very weak smile.

"What if they're wrong?"

"About what?"

"What if you recover?"

"It's not something that you recover from,"

"What if you live three years?"

"It's highly unlikely,"

"You need to tell Booth,"

"I can't,"

"Temperance you don't have a choice,"

"Yes I do,"

"Seeley I'm sorry. But I have to ask what made you think that it was ok to go into Dr. Brennan's personal bag?"

"I didn't think that she'd mind," he admits.

"You're her partner. That's an invasion of personal space,"

"I'm not just her partner," he allows it to slip.

"What?"

"Nothing," he lies.

"Seeley!" she scolds.

"Bones and I... we got married,"

"Oh when?"

"When we were in Las Vegas. I didn't understand why she said yes at first, but now it makes sense,"

"I'm sorry?"

"Everything makes so much more sense now. I understand why she said yes, and why she didn't want to get an annulment,"

"You didn't question it before?"

"You don't question her,"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to confront her,"

"Don't,"

"What?"

"Just let her tell you,"

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will,"

"She didn't. She must have known then,"

"Let her come to you,"

"And what do I do until then?"

"Just enjoy being her husband,"

"She's sick. I didn't even know. I married her and I didn't know. I'm with her everyday and I didn't know,"

"Maybe it's getting better. Maybe that's why she didn't tell you,"

"Or maybe it's getting worse,"

"You can't think like that,"

"Why aren't you more shocked?"

"About what? I'm completely shocked that she's sick," she answers.

"No. Why aren't you more surprised about us being married?"

"I think blind people have seen that coming. Everyone here knew that it was just a matter of time,"

"How?"

"The tension between the two of you could only resolve itself one of two ways,"

"Two?"

"Either you have sex at the very least, and possibly start a relationship, or you kill each other. Since neither of you would ever kill the other we all went with the sex one,"

"Thanks for the warning,"

"You didn't need a warning,"

"I just wish that she'd let me in more,"

"You just have to be patient,"

"How patient? She's my wife,"

"I'm not a psychologist, but I am a woman so I'm going to let you in on a secret,"

"What's that?"

"Every woman is secretly afraid that they'll end up alone. She's no different. She's been afraid that you'd leave. She probably still is, but now she's afraid that she's the one who will leave. You and I both know that she likes to be in control. She doesn't want to leave without having everything out on the table. She likes when all the loose ends are tied up,"

"I don't know how to fix this. I don't know if I can fix this," he says on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to. You just have to be there for her,"

"What if I lose her? I can't lose her,"

"Why are you telling me this? You should be telling her this,"

"I don't like to see her cry. I don't want to make her cry,"

"You'll figure it out," she promises.

Neither of them tell their secrets. They return home, and have a quiet dinner. They each shower and go to bed. When he gets out of the shower the lights are off. He crawls into bed and finds her laying on the other side of the bed with her back turned to him. He hears her breathing. As he lays there he knows that she isn't asleep.

"I know that you're not sleeping," he says.

She says nothing in acknowledgment.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm sure that you're tired. I can do the talking," she suggests

She doesn't protest.

Seeley continues, "I know your secret Temperance,"

"What secret?" she asks trying to hide the fact that her eyes are full of tears.

"I found the pills in your bag. I know that I shouldn't have been in your bag, but I was desperate for some gum. I know it isn't an excuse but I know,"

"Know what?"

"I asked Cam what they were for," he admits.

"Oh,"

"So how sick are you?"

"It's not important,"

"No you're right it's not. I'll be there for you no matter how sick you are,"

"I know,"

"Is that why you've been throwing up lately?"

"No," she answers.

"It's not?"

"No,"

"So that's just for fun?" he jokes.

"No,"

"So...?"

"I'm pregnant," she answers.

"Oh. Can you get treatment while you're pregnant?"

"No,"

"Oh... Temperance you mean the world to me. You know that right?"

"I guess,"

"We can have other babies... if you want. Your life takes precedence,"

"Seeley it doesn't matter,"

"What do you mean?"

"Short of a miracle there is nothing that can be done. I've got something called mast cell leukemia. There isn't a cure,"

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't anything that can be done,"

"How long do you have? A year? Two?"

"No,"

"Six months?"

"No,"

"How long?"

"A month, maybe shorter, maybe longer,"

"How long have you known?"

"Two months,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin things. I don't want you to have to take care of me,"

"It's my job. I'm your husband through sickness and health,"

"Please don't recite our vows," she pleads.

"What can I do?"

"You can't do anything,"

He scoots over to her and wraps his arm around her. He puts his face next to hers.

"You didn't shave,"

"You're dying and you're worried about me shaving?"

"No. I just I... I need things to be normal. This is hard enough as it is,"

"I can't lose you,"

"I don't think you have a choice. Nothing can be done,"

"And you're pregnant?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's go to the Bahamas,"

"No Seeley. I'm tired. I just want to stay here,"

"In D.C.? Or in bed?"

"In D.C.,"

"Staying in bed isn't so bad either. We can just stay here as long as you want,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You should leave. Give yourself a chance to be happy. Don't stay here for me. I'll be fine,"

"Where would I go? Why would I leave? I love you. You're my wife,"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you,"

"Don't be,"

"I would understand if you left,"

"I'm not leaving,"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I love you,"

"Can you really handle watching me die? I mean let's be realistic that's what's going to happen. I'm going to die,"

"No you're not,"

"You should prepare yourself because it's the truth," the stream of tears burns her face.

"I don't care. I'm not going to leave you,"

"There's a fire box in the closet. It's in the back. The key is in the drawer of the night-stand. Everything you need is in there. The arrangements have already been made. There's money in there too. My will is in there, and there are letter to everyone,"

"Don't talk like that. You're going to beat this,"

"No I'm not,"

"You will,"

"I won't. You need to know where things are for when it happens,"

"Ok,"

"You should just let me go now. It will be much easier,"

"Don't talk like that. I'll never let you go," he holds in the tears as his hand grazes her stomach.

She winces as if she's in pain. Her hand squeezes his.

"Don't. I don't want to think about that. It was hard enough knowing what I'd have to leave before. Now that I don't know what I could have had it's even worse,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing,"

"You mean the baby? You wish that you weren't sick and that you could have this baby, and get to see it grow up?"

"Yeah,"

"I guess we've just got to have faith,"

"In what?"

"In God and in each other,"

"I've got faith in you,"

"You know it's never to late to change your mind and start believing in God,"

"Will you take me to church?"

"I'll take you wherever you want to go," he promises.


	8. Dreams of Fairy Tale Endings

When he returns she's not on the platform or in the vault. He blunders into her office and finds her on the couch. She sits quietly. The only sounds that escape her lips are sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that a real question?"

"I mean specifically," he clarifies as he sits down on the coffee table.

"I just want to scream."

"Go ahead."

"I just mean that I'm so frustrated. I'm exhausted, and upset. I just..."

"Temperance I get it."

"Why does this always happen to me?"

"What?"

"Everywhere I go it finds me."

"What finds you?"

"Death. I'm so damn sick of death. It's really starting to piss me off," she answers lividly.

"Continue."

"Every time things start to work out. When I finally get to a place in my life where I'm happy death finds me. I was ready to tell you before. I would have told you everything that night. When you got shot. I was finally ready to tell you. I was just going to tell you. Then death found me. And now I've finally got everything that I could ever imagine wanting, and death has found me again. No matter where I go I'm surrounded."

"I don't know what to do to fix it."

"It's just not fair. It's almost as if I'm being punished."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"By who?"

"God I guess. There is obviously some higher power pulling the strings."

"I don't think that's true."

"I just don't think that I can handle this. I don't want to handle this. I want to be able to give up."

"But?"

"For some reason all I can do is fight. I thought that I could get through this without breaking down. Then I came in here and I lost it. I sat down and cried. There was no trigger. No real reason. I just sat down and started crying."

"Because you think too much."

"No it has nothing to do with thinking."

"It doesn't?"

"No. I feel it. I feel so confused, so torn. I feel happy, and then I feel devastated. I feel alive, but I feel dead."

"Did you ever think that you were being tested?"

"How so?"

"Have you ever heard the story about Abraham?"

"From the bible?"

"Yes,"

She just stares at him.

"He had a wife named Sarah."

"He had three wives,"she corrects.

"Just let me tell the story."

"Fine, but I already know this story."

"He and Sarah were both older. She was past child bearing age. She was told that she would have a child. She just laughed, but then she had Isaac. He was the only child that they had together. When Isaac was a child God told Abraham to sacrifice Isaac. He took Isaac to sacrifice him. But at the last minute God saved Isaac,"

"What are you saying? That my faith has to be absolute?"

"No, God tested Abraham's devotion to him."

"By asking him to sacrifice his son?"

"Yes."

"You think that I'm being tested?"

"I don't know."

"Why would God test me?"

"You don't believe in him."

"Exactly."

"Maybe you should."

"Are you serious?"

"Temperance you're rational. You can rationalize anything right?"

"Sure I guess."

"Sometimes we all need to rationalize things to make them hurt less. You're not the only one who does it, you just do it better than most. We all need a bad guy, we need someone to take the fall. We need a reason, and explanation. We're human we ask why."

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I wish that I knew."

"I don't want to die."

"I know."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I..."

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But promises I have to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep."

"Why are you quoting a Robert Frost poem to me?"

"You see things differently than most people. You're more loyal, and true to your word than most. I know that you wouldn't want to leave the earth knowing that you left something undone. You have promise to keep and that's what drives you. Death or no death that's what has always driven you. Promises that you've made to others, and promises that you've made to yourself."

"What promises?"

"The promise to fight for the truth. To give people back their loved ones."

"I guess."

"Can we go home now?"

"It's the middle of the day."

"Then can we go to lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Ok," he agrees as he wipes the tears from her face.

She leans in and he takes her in his arms without a word.

"Did you tell Sweets?"

"No."

"I think that he should know."

"Which part?"

"Not the marriage part."

"Why don't you want to tell people? Are you ashamed of me?"

"How could I be ashamed of you? I'm lucky to have you."

"Then why don't you want to tell people?"

"I want then to find out later. I want them to be furious with me."

"Why?"

"Because anger is easier to deal with than sorrow."

"No it's not. It consumes you, that isn't easier."

"I... I'm so confused."

"You said that already."

"I'm confused about how I feel."

"About me?"

"No."

"About dying?"

"No."

"About what?"

"Being..."

"Oh," he nods in acknowledgment.

"I think under different circumstances I'd be happy about it. I think that it's something that I want."

"You always have you just didn't know it."

"What?"

"You're a mother."

"No I'm not."

"It comes easily to you."

"I don't know the first thing..."

He cuts her off, "Andy."

"What about him?"

"You didn't want to let him go."

"I didn't want him to go into the foster care system."

"No you didn't wanted to keep him. And if we hadn't found that letter, or if there hadn't been one you would have."

"So?"

"You're a mother."

"No... I'm not. I don't get to be. I wish that I could be..."

"So do I."

"I wish that this could be a fairy tale."

"But it's reality. We don't always get a happy ending."

"I know.

"I want you to know that I've gotten my happy ending.

"What?" she looks at him with bewilderment.

"I have you. You're mine. You're my wife, you're my love.

"Don't put everything on me. Focus on your son and..."

"I love you. I don't want to lose you, but I'm lucky that you gave me the chance..."

"I didn't do anything.

"You said yes.

"I don't want you to have to go through this. You should just move on before it's too late. I don't want you to mourn me forever. I want you to find someone else. I just want you to be happy.

"You're the only one who could ever make me happy.

With this she melts. He moves to the couch. She leans her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head as she cries.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You didn't have to do anything but be yourself," he answers.


	9. A crisis of faith

Saturday July 19th 2008 he quietly sneaks out of bed. He runs out and buys the newspaper. He makes a pot of coffee. He takes a cup of coffee, and the paper onto the balcony. He gets to the third page when he gets feeling deep within. He puts the paper down, and sits the coffee on top of it. He wanders into the bedroom. He finds her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Something is wrong."

"With what?"

"I don't know," she lies as she clutches her stomach, fairly certain about what's wrong.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital."

"I don't want to..."

He scoops her up and she doesn't protest further. He grabs the keys and leaves the apartment. He carefully sits her in the passenger's side of the car. He jumps in and starts the engine. He doesn't bother to buckle his seat belt. He flips on the siren and the car flies forward.

Later that evening he sits with her. She's been sedated. The room is filled with emptiness. He sits and listens to beeping of machines, and her breathing. He can tell that she's done. He knows that this was going to set her over the edge if it hadn't already. He knows that she can feel it too. The utter emptiness is like a black hole trying to suck them in. He hopes that she doesn't wake soon. He doesn't want her to see him like this. He couldn't lie to her, he couldn't hide the fact that he had been crying. He sits quietly in the chair next to her bed. He holds her hand and watches her as she sleeps. He tries his best to focus on her face, but his eyes keep wandering. Her eyes flutter open. His eyes meet hers. He says nothing, he only waits.

"I want to go home," she tells him.

"You can't they want to keep you over night."

"Why? What else could possibly go wrong?"

He says nothing. He just squeezes her hand.

"I don't want to be here," announces.

"I know," he stares at her.

"Please take me home," she begs.

"You have to stay."

"Why?"

"You know why Temperance."

"No I want to go home. Please just take me home..."

"No. I'm not going to take you home. You'll do what you're told."

"Seeley!"

"Temperance please don't argue."

"But..."

"Just don't argue. I don't want to argue with you. Please."

"Can I have my phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to call Angela. I need Angela."

"I'll call her."

"Why won't you let me do anything? I'm not helpless. I'm not going to break."

"I need some coffee anyway."

"Fine."

"Do you want some?"

"No," she answers bitterly.

He walks out of the room. He flips open the phone as he walks down the call. He dials Angela's number. He finishes his conversation with her just as he reaches the cafeteria.

Half an hour later he's sitting in the chair next to her bed. Next to him is an empty coffee cup. Temperance just stares through the open door into the hallway. She listens carefully as heels click on the tile floor outside her door. She sees the face she's seeking come into the doorway.

"Hi, sweetie," she smiles.

"Hi," Temperance answers back clearly drained.

"Booth why don't you go get something to eat?"

"I..."

"Seeley please," Temperance begs.

"Ok," he agrees.

He vacates his seat. He leaves the room and Angela takes his seat.

"How are you?" she questions.

"I'm not ok," Temperance answers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"How long do you have to stay?"

"Just overnight. I want to go home but he won't take me."

"I'm not taking you home either."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nothing that you can give me."

"Bren... I don't know what to say here. I can usually come up with something... but I just don't..."

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. I just need you to be here."

"You don't need me you have Booth."

"No I need you. He doesn't have anything to say."

"And you think that I do?"

"You always have something to say."

"Yeah about dating, or fashion..."

"You're always butting into my business."

"When you're doing something wrong. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel like I did?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think that God is testing me?"

"What?"

"That's what Booth said."

"Why do you call him Booth? You do realize he's your husband."

"It's just out of habit. Could you answer the question please?"

"I think that if that's how Booth wants to deal with it then you should let him."

"No. Do you think God is testing me?"

"You don't believe in God."

"It's a simple question. Do you think that God is testing me?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to ask such things."

"If this isn't a test then why did it happen?"

"Sometimes things just happen that are out of our control."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"I'm dying I really don't think that this needed to happen. I mean..."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"You know this isn't your fault right?"

"What?"

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"How could it be?"

"Do you not remember the conversation that we had just a few days ago?"

"Yes I remember."

"Then..."

"It's not your fault."

"But I told you..."

"It doesn't matter what you told me..."

"Yes it does. Angela I'm not so sure that this is a coincidence. I had this conversation with you less than a week ago."

"Bren this isn't your fault. It was out of your control."

"But what if..."

"Listen to me you didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Sometimes things are just meant to happen."

"Why? Why did this need to happen? I'm going to be dead in a month anyway. I just feel like I'm being kicked when I'm down."

"Maybe it's a good thing?"

"How? How can losing a baby be a good thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe there is a reason that this happened."

"And what could it possibly be? Oh wait I know... to make me more miserable than I already am."

"I don't have all the answers. I don't know what to tell you."

"I hate this. I hate being vulnerable, and emotional. I hate it."

"I know."

"I feel... empty."

"Oh Sweetie," she wraps her arms around Temperance and hugs her with all her might.

"Maybe I'm wrong."

"About what?"

"Maybe God does exist."

"You think?"

"I don't know. At this point I almost hope that he does."

"Why?"

"Because I need a miracle..."

"This is just now occurring to you?"

"Yes, why do you seem so surprised?"

"You didn't question God's existence after you were buried by the gravedigger? You didn't question the existence of God when you found out that Booth wasn't really dead? You've never questioned it?"

"Sure I have."

"But..."

"I hate when he's right. I don't like being wrong. This is something pretty big to be wrong about."

"Sometimes things are more than right, and wrong. Not everything is so black and white. You're too logical."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't believe in something that you can't see, or feel, taste, or hear. If you can't sense it then you can't believe in it. But maybe you're just not looking in the right places, or maybe you're not looking close enough."

She thinks about Angela's statement for a few minutes and then asks, "Is that what faith is?"

"That's exactly what faith is. It's when you believe in something you can't see, taste, feel, hear, or smell. Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when they seem illogical. You have to hope that there is something more out there sometimes."

"But what if there isn't?"

"Then we'll never know."

"And if there is?"

"You better hope that you believe in it."

"Will you help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Out of bed."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I'm not taking you out of here."

"We're not leaving the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answers.

"It's ok to be sad you know."

"I know."

"It's ok to cry."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I start to cry I won't be able to stop."


	10. Going to the Chapel

"I brought Thai food," he announces as he gets to the door of her hospital room. He steps in the room and finds no one. He sits the food down and looks around.

"Temperance I swear if you left this hospital I'm going to handcuff myself to you," he tells no one as he stares at the empty bed. He finds her phone in the drawer right where he had put it. He comes to the conclusion that she must not have gone very far if she left her phone. He pulls out his phone and dials Angela.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Where are you? Please tell me that she didn't persuade you to take her home."

"We're in the chapel."

"What?"

"We're in the chapel. I've got to go," she hangs up.

He shuts the phone and slides it back into his pocket. He decides to wait. He pulls up a chair and opens the bag. As he's pulling out the contents of the bag Angela and Temperance return.

"I thought that you left."

"I was in the chapel."

"Did you get married?" he jokes.

"We're both already married," Angela adds.

"I didn't say to each other."

"Still no one got married," Angela points out as she helps Temperance back into bed.

"It's kind of sad you know."

"What's that?" he questions his wife.

"The hospital chapel was nicer than the one we got married in."

"You were the one who wanted to get married in Las Vegas," he points out.

"I guess."

"And it was like midnight," he adds.

"Tell me about the wedding," Angela requests.

"There's not much to tell," Seeley admits.

"We went to the chapel and got married," Temperance adds.

"Is there a video? Or pictures?"

"Of us getting married?" Booth clarifies.

"Uh huh," Angela nods.

"Not as far as I know," he answers.

"Did you bring that for me?" Temperance asks as she eyes the containers.

"I brought some to share with you."

"Oh," she comments.

"Should I get going?" Angela questions.

"No," Temperance answers quickly and insistently.

"I don't know why you need me here."

"As a buffer," Seeley tells her.

"A buffer for what?"

"Stupid things that we might say to each other out of anger," Temperance admits.

"Are you two going to talk about this? Or just compartmentalize?"

"We'll talk about it," he reassures her.

"When?"

"Eventually," he answers.

"You don't have that long," Angela reminds them.

"We'll talk about it with Sweets," he tells her.

"Will you really are you just telling me that?"

"I'll talk about it's ok with Bones."

Temperance says nothing. They both look at her.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm ok with."

"You've got to talk about it. It's not healthy to bottle it all up," Angela tells her.

"What am I supposed to say? That I'm confused, and angry and devastated?"

"Yeah sweetie,"

"Ok. I'm angry and confused, and devastated."

"Booth what about you?"

"I'm..."

"Be honest with her. She's your wife."

"I'm upset. But not just about losing the baby."

"I'm sorry," Temperance apologizes.

"For what?" Booth questions.

"Putting you through this. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough."

"Temperance what are you talking about?" he wonders.

She doesn't respond. Angela speaks for her, "She thinks that it's her fault."

"She thinks that what is her fault?"

"Losing the baby," Angela answers for her once again.

"How could that be your fault? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did this happen? Obviously there is something wrong with me. I can't even do something that women have been doing since the beginning of time."

"Temperance. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," she insists.

"How?" he wonders about her logic.

"Because it is. I told Angela before I told you."

"What? How does that make it your fault?"

"I told her that I wasn't going to tell you."

"Ok."

"I told her that I was going to have abortion."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Because I was going to."

"Why?"

"So that you wouldn't have to deal with all of it. Losing me is one thing, but to have to lose an unborn child at the same time would be unbearable. I wanted to protect you, but really I was just being selfish. I didn't want to have to put myself through that."

"Through what?" He probes.

"Being pregnant. Forming a bond with the baby knowing that I could never have it. I could imagine having that child, but then I would realize that it was unrealistic because it would never happen."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he questions.

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"For what?"

"For wanting... for being selfish."

"Temperance. You weren't being selfish," he tells her.

"It's my fault. I wished that the baby didn't exist, and then it didn't. It's my fault. I did this..."

"Temperance you're being irrational," he points out.

"No..."

"Sweetie he's right. You're being irrational. You didn't do this."

"I was wrong though."

"About what?" Angela questions.

"Not being pregnant... I thought that it would make this easier, but it didn't. It made it worse. Now I just feel empty... or hollow."

Angela and Seeley look at each other and the tears begin to fall. He hugs Temperance tightly. When he lets go Angela takes a turn.

"I don't understand this. It doesn't make sense to me," Temperance admits when they finally let go.

"Because it has nothing to do with your brain sweetie," Angela points out.

"For someone who has a hard time using their heart... you've got an awfully big one," Seeley adds.

The following morning she's released. At a stop light on the way home he looks over at her. He finds her sitting next to him with her eyes closed tightly.

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

She says nothing for a moment. She finishes whatever it is that she's doing, and opens her eyes. Finally she answers his question, "Nothing," she lies.

"Why were your eyes closed?"

"Um... I..."

"Were you praying?" he questions as he accelerates through the green light.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious."

"I don't know that it's any of your business."

"I understand. Whatever you discuss with God that's between you and him."

"Do you think that I'm faithful?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No. That isn't what I meant."

"Oh what did you mean then?"

"Do you think that I have faith in things?"

"I don't know. You tend not to believe things that you can't interpret with at least one of your five senses."

"Hodgins said that I have faith in you."

"When did he say that?"

"When we were buried by the gravedigger."

"Oh."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I think that you could be faithful if you consciously wanted to."

"Oh."

"So were you praying?"

"What does it matter if I was?"

"It doesn't."

"You say that like it isn't true."

"Well... I guess it matters to me."

"Why?"

"I want to spend eternity with you."

"That's impossible. All we have is our time here on earth."

"That's where you're wrong."

"How?"

"We could spend eternity together."

"How?"

"If we both went to heaven."

"Is that why me praying is important to you?"

"Yes. You have to ask to be forgiven of you sins."

"Ok what does that mean?"

"If you do you get to go to heaven."

"And?"

"Then we can be together forever."

"And if I don't?"

"We won't."

"Interesting."

"Do you really find that interesting?"

"Yes I do. No one has ever explained it that way to me before."

"Oh," he smiles at her as she stares out the window.


	11. Gum and Sweets

"I'm sorry," he says as he pushes the door of her office open for her.

"You could have at least asked."

"I didn't think that you'd care."

"It was my last piece of gum,"

"So? I told you I'd get you some more."

"When? I was saving that piece."

"For what?"

"Today."

"Sorry next time I won't take your gum without asking."

"That would be appreciated. The least you could have done was not spit it out."

"I said that I was sorry."

"Fine," she rolls her eyes.

"Sweets what are you doing here?" he asks the young man sitting on Temperance's couch.

"I was just waiting on the two of you."

"I didn't even see you there," Temperance comments.

"You aren't always the most observant person," Booth points out.

"True," she admits.

"So how are the two of you?"

"Exhausted," Temperance admits.

"Why is that Dr. Brennan?"

"It was a long weekend."

"I've heard some rumors about you two."

"From whom?" Temperance questions.

"Angela who else would he hear rumors from?"

"Actually Agent Booth you're wrong. I was approached by Dr. Saroyan. She asked me to talk to the two of you about your relationship."

"Why would she do that?" He questions the boy.

"She seemed pretty concerned about the two of you."

"Oh," he exhales.

"Dr. Brennan..."

"Yes Sweets?"

"How do you feel about Agent Booth?"

"Sweets why are you psychoanalyzing me? Could you just ask what you really want to know?"

"Are the two of you married?"

Temperance cleverly avoids answering by diverting his attention, "I've got cancer."

"What?" Sweets looks at her in confusion.

"I have cancer," she repeats.

"Mass cell leukemia," Booth adds.

"Mast," she corrects.

"Whatever. It's the same thing."

"No it isn't. There isn't such a thing as a mass cell," she argues.

"Close enough."

"Not really," she disagrees.

"Do you always have to correct me? Can't you just let it slide sometimes?"

"I could try."

"Did you leave Sweets anything in your will?"

"Some advice," she smiles.

"You two really aren't funny. It isn't nice to joke about something so serious."

"Oh we're not joking," Temperance answers him.

"Yeah she really does have cancer."

"It's true," she nods.

"You do?"

"Yes Sweets I do."

"You should have left him your car. Wait who did you leave your car to?"

"Why would I leave him my car?"

"Because he's a kid..."

"I wouldn't leave him my car. He makes enough money to buy his own."

"He's probably up to his neck in student loans."

"True."

"So who did you leave the car to?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's a matter of national security," she jokes.

"Temperance tell me," he begs.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I want to hear from you."

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh you don't want to hurt Sweets feelings. I get it."

"I don't care about Sweets feelings..."

"That's harsh. He tries to help us."

"Yeah he tries," she reiterates.

"Stop! Could you back up?"

"Oh I forgot he doesn't go as fast as we do," Seeley tells Temperance.

"You've got cancer?"

"Yes Sweets I do, but I thought that we already established that."

"So how long will you be out of commission?" he probes her.

"What?"

"How long will you be off for treatment?"

"Do none of you read medical journals?"

"What do you mean Dr. Brennan?"

"It's incurable. There is no treatment. I'm going to die."

"You seem rather... comfortable with that."

"I'm not comfortable with it."

"You seem to have accepted it."

"Sweets can you just leave her alone?"

"You're dying?" Sweets wonders in disbelief.

"Wow he is slow today," she comments.

"Yeah. It's like he needs a doctors note."

"I thought he was intelligent, but now I'm not so sure," she tells her husband.

"Do you think that we should tell him?"

"I don't know. I'd like to see how long it takes him to figure it out."

"Bones you won't be alive that long. Even if you lived to be eighty it wouldn't be long enough for him to figure it out."

"You think?"

"Probably. He obviously isn't as smart as we think he is."

"I guess not."

"Should we tell him?"

"No," she answers passionately.

"Tell me what? What am I missing? What more could there be? One of you is dying."

"He really isn't that smart is he?"

"Give him some credit. Angela didn't know either."

"True."

"Seeley..."

"Yes Temperance?"

"What's in your pocket?"

"Which one?"

"Your jacket pocket," he looks down. He pulls something out, "Well will you look at that gum."

"Give it to me," she demands.

"Give me a good reason."

"I'm dying."

"No that only goes so far. You have to come up with a better excuse if you want this gum."

"Give it to me or I'll write you out of my will."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I might."

"Fine," he hands her the package of gum. She takes out a piece and keeps the package.

"I didn't say you could have the whole thing."

"Too bad," she answers.

"Sweets will you tell her to give me my gum back?"

"Will you tell him that he's acting like a three year old?"

"It is clear that the two of you are trying to distract me from what is really going on."

Booth claps. "Wow took you long enough," he adds.

"What is going on between you two?"

"What is he talking about?" Booth looks at Temperance.

"I don't know. Is it the tension?"

"It could be. Sweets what do you mean?"

"Are you two together?"

"Why would you think that Sweets? You know that I value my professional relationship with Booth."

"You two are having sex aren't you?"

"No. We're not having sex," Temperance answers.

"I don't mean right now," Sweets clarifies.

"Well I'm having sex what about you Booth?"

"Yes. I think he's implying that we're having sex with each other."

"Oh... I suppose given the circumstances it's quite plausible."

"Bones we shouldn't string the kid along anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's just mean."

"Ok. Sweets do you want to know what's going on between Booth and I?"

"Yes," Sweets answers.

"We're married," she admits.

He looks at her peculiarly. He studies her face. "You're not lying," he notes.

"Why would she lie about that?"

"Yeah Sweets. Why would I lie about being married?"

"You expect me to believe that you're married to Agent Booth?"

"Uh huh," she nods.

"That's crazy."

"What?"

"Your ability to lie to me has improved greatly."

"Sweets I'm not lying. Booth and I are married... to each other."

"Should I dig out the marriage certificate?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I found it the other day when I was looking for gum."

"Then you had better get it for him."

Booth takes her bag off of her office chair. He flips it open and pulls out their marriage certificate.

He hands it to Sweets, "Here you go Sweets."

Sweets studies it. "Very impressive."

"It's just a marriage certificate. Nothing more than a piece of paper with writing on it," Temperance tells him.

"Is that all it is?" Booth questions.

"You know what I mean," she tells him.

"I meant that it is very impressive the lengths that you two will go to trick me into believing that you're married," Sweets tells them.

"We are married," Temperance argues.

"Dr. Brennan do you really expect me to believe that? You don't believe in marriage. Even if you did you would never marry agent Booth."

"Why not?" she questions.

"Because you refuse to recognize that you have feelings for him."

"I don't think that he believe us," Seeley tells her.

"We'll just have to prove it to him."

"Ok."

They start making out in front of Sweets. Angela comes into the room.

"Guys you should keep it PG in front of the kid," she taunts.

"Hey Ange," Seeley greets her.

"Sweets doesn't believe that we're married," Temperance adds.

"None of us really believe it, I mean it's been a shock because none of us believed that you would ever admit your feelings about one another, but it doesn't change the fact that you are," Angela smiles.


	12. What about now?

"Temperance you've got to get up you're going to be late for work," he tells her as he shakes her on that rainy, grey morning.

"Go away," she responds as she hits him with a pillow.

"You have to go to work," he tells her.

"I have a doctor's appointment this morning. I'll be in later."

"Are you serious or are you just telling me that so that I'll leave you alone?"

"Do I normally lie to you?"

"No. You often refuse to tell me things, but lying... not so much."

"Ok then."

"So you really do have an appointment?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Sure you can go, but will you give me another hour of sleep."

"What time is your appointment?"

"Ten."

"Oh it's only seven."

"So then go."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get out of bed today. I definitely won't get out of bed if you keep talking to me. I need some more rest..."

"You were awake an hour ago when I got out of bed."

"Seeley please. I just need to stay here. I need... I don't feel like getting out of bed right now."

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No. I'm just emotionally drained," she admits realizing with her days numbered it was no use fighting with him.

"If I'm quiet can I stay in here with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't be around you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why? Did I do something wrong? If I did just tell me."

"You didn't do anything wrong..."

"So what's the problem?"

"Your scent."

"What?"

"When you get this close... I..."

"Huh?"

"I smell you and then I think about that morning in Vegas."

"That morning was great. That day was great."

"And then I think of what happened. The life we created... that no longer exists."

"I'll go change. I'll take another shower. I'll use your soap and shampoo. Would that help?"

"No... please just go. Come back in an hour."

"Ok," he agrees after kissing her on the cheek.

She crawls underneath the covers, and piles a couple of pillows on top of her head. Much to her surprise she falls asleep after about half an hour. Although over all it wasn't a complete surprise because she hadn't slept a wink all night. Unfortunately for her along with some much needed shut eye came a dream. Under different circumstances it may have been a pleasant one, but due to recent events it was not.

_She sits there with the newspaper_ _front of her, and a cup of coffee to the left of her. She carefully sips the coffee. Seeley wanders into the kitchen. He pours a cup of coffee, and sits down next to her. She hands him a section of the paper. They stare at each other for a second before returning their eyes to the paper. There was a rustling nearby, but not from the paper. She turns her head and finds where the noise is coming from. There is a girl standing in front of her in a pink dress. She stares back at Temperance who says nothing.  
_"_Mom!"  
_"_What?" Temperance answers.  
_"_Fix it," she demands as she hands Temperance a hair brush._

_Temperance pushes her chair out, and puts the paper down. The girl jumps onto her lap. Temperance carefully, but quickly pulls her hair into an impeccable pony tail. Once she is done the girl turns around until she is face to face with Temperance.  
_"_Thank you mommy," she says sweetly. She hugs her as tightly as her tiny body can. _

"Wake up. It's been and hour and half," a voice interrupts her.

Her eyes pop open and stare at him. She says nothing as the tears fall from her eyes. He sits down next to her and takes her into his arms. She doesn't push him away. He brushes the hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I... nothing..."

"Something obviously has you upset."

"I had a dream."

"A good one or a bad one?"

"I dreamt about our daughter."

"What?"

"I had a dream about our daughter. She was about five..."

He hugs her tighter.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she tells him as she slips from his grip.

"Ok," he nods as she crawls off the other side of the bed.

Fifteen minutes later they scramble out the door to make it to her appointment. Seeley lets her flip on the siren. Still this doesn't lighten the mood. When they arrive she tells the receptionist her name. Just as their butts hit the seat her name is called. A tall blonde male nurse leads them to a room.

"The doctor will be in with you in a few minutes," he announces to them.

"What exactly are we here for?" Seeley questions after the nurse leaves.

"What do you think?" she asks angrily.

"I... what is he going to tell you?"

"He's going to review my labs..."

"What labs?"

"The ones I had done the other day."

"Oh."

"He's going to review them and tell me that it's a miracle I'm still alive, but that my time is pretty much up."

"Stop. Don't say that."

"Seeley most people don't live this long with this."

"You're a fighter, you're stronger than most people."

"It doesn't matter. Listen to me carefully."

"Ok," he agrees.

"All of the arrangements have been made and paid for..."

"Temperance I don't want to hear this."

"You need to be prepared..."

"I'll never be prepared. I don't want to know where anything is. I'll figure it out."

"But..."

"I'm not discussing this anymore."

There is a knock on the door. The doctor comes into the room.

"How are you feeling today Dr. Brennan?"

"Tired," she answers.

He smiles at her. "Who is this?" he questions.

"This is my husband Seeley Booth."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Booth,"

"I wish I could say the same," he answers.

Temperance elbows Seeley. He just gives her a look. He doesn't apologize.

"I've got good news," the doctor tells them.

"Doctor Harris I don't want to do an experimental treatment that has a waiting period longer than I'll live..."

"You don't have to," the doctor answers.

"Of course I don't," she replies.

"Dr. Brennan you don't need treatment."

"I know, I'm dying," she answers.

Seeley sits next to her holding her hand, silently.

"Your labs... they're miraculous."

"What do you mean?"

"Your labs came back, and there is no sign of the cancer. Your white blood count, and your red blood count are both completely normal."

"What?" she stares blankly at the doctor.

"I can't explain it, but the cancer is gone."

"That's impossible. Are you sure? Are you sure that someone didn't mix my labs up with someone else's?"

"I'm positive. I had them run the labs three times. I had them double check the name. I had the phlebotomist describe you to me. There's no mix up..."

"I don't understand," she admits.

"The cancer is gone. I don't know how, but your cancer is gone," he tells her.

"But it'll come back?" she questions.

"I have no way to say if it will, or if it won't. This doesn't happen very often. I think that the big man upstairs must really be looking out for you."

"How can you believe in God?" she questions.

"What do you mean?" the doctor answers.

"You're a scientist, and you deal with cancer patients everyday. How can you have a faith in a God you can't even see?"

"Because of people like you. Sometimes people undergo miracles. Sometimes they are cured of their cancer in a manner which I had no control of."

"So I'm ok?"

"Yes. Of course you'll need to come back every three months to have labs done, and to talk to me. I want to make sure that it doesn't come back, but... yeah you're ok," he smiles.

"Thank you," Seeley breaks his silence and shakes the doctor's hand.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything," the doctor replies.

Temperance stands up.

"Sorry what I said about you earlier Doc," Seeley apologizes.


End file.
